voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Submissions
Earning CP with Art Submissions When you post a submission on deviantArt featuring characters, pets, items, or species from the Void of Stars Group, you can earn CP! The template for your Art Submission Tracker is located at the footer of your Payment Tracker. Please set up your Payment Tracker before following further steps! RULES: * Requirements MUST be completed before CP can be spent. * Artwork is treated with care. NO SHITPOSTING JUST FOR CP! * Submissions which earn CP are added to Payment Tracker; Art before its CP is spent. * Adopts, Tryouts, Concept Art, Commissions not drawn by you, and art which does not fall into categories cannot earn CP (Scroll to "Questions" below for details.) Requirements! These are things every submission must feature in order for them to earn CP. Please read them carefully! IN DESCRIPTION Paste form: TAGGED Add tags by copying the tags below and pasting them in your tag box by pressing CTRL + V . Remember to press SPACE after pasting your tags! You can add other tags, but these are required. SUBMITTED TO GROUP Make sure your submission appears in our group gallery: -'FEATURED COMMENT:' Once you've successfully submitted your art, please go to its page and create the following comment. This is where you'll be calculating how much CP the submission earned you. You can always edit this later! -'LOGGED:' In order for art CP to become spendable, the submission must first be recorded in CP Tracker: Art, located at the footer of your Payment Tracker. Here is how we'd like you to format it: 1.) "Name of Submission:" will be the same as the title of the art you submitted. You will put the total amount of CP you earned for that submission beside the colon. * Please do not use {(Brackets}) or =Equal Signs= in your submission list. This is designated for your total only. 2.) After you write your submission line, highlight the ENTIRE LINE and click the LINK button of your writer's option. Enter in the link to the submission. * The link must go to the submissions page. It should NOT end in .JPG,.PNG, etc. Althouh we love your guys's art, we need to see that you've totaled it correctly in your Featured Comment, so please link us the page! * Link must consist of the entire line. * Please do not write all submissions on the same line. This makes it very hard to read. 3.) Do this for every submission, with each submission written on a new line. You will do this every time you submit art which earns CP. 4.) When done, count the CP amounts you've earned and write that number in the "Total CP Earned" section of Art. You will then add this number to the "Total CP Earned" and "Current CP" sections of your CP Tracker. CP If your drawing makes use of a base, you MUST HAVE OWNERSHIP of the base to earn CP. If your drawing is a base that you own, use the BASE key for any Headshots, Halfbodies, or Fullbodies that make use of bases. You may not post uploads with more than 10 bases in the same submission. The base MUST be fully colored. For Non-Divisible Numbers of Bases: EXAMPLE: An upload with 5 Fullbody bases: * 3 Fullbodies = 1 CP (Per Count of 3) * 1-2 Fullbodies = 0.5 CP Total: 1.5 CP EXTRA CP: You can earn additional CP when you include the applicable Categories in the "Extras" tab of your Featured Comment! Is A Character Application: [ 1CP ] Is A Void Tracker: [ 1CP ] Included Promo: [ 1CP ] {Per Submission} Is An Additional Reference Sheet: [ 1CP ] {Per Submission} Your Void using Elemental Ability: [ 1CP ] Your Void with Accessories/ Outfits / Items: [ 1CP ] Others' Void using Elemental Ability: [ 2CP ] Others' Void with Accessories/ Outfits/ Items: [ 2CP ] With Void Pet: [ 1CP ] (per pet) With Falcon: [ 2CP ] With Apocalypse: [ 2CP ] With Izanami: [ 2CP ] With Angel & Nix: [ 2CP ] With Ryou: [ 2CP ] With Crystal: [ 2CP ] "Per Submission" means you can only add one of that prompt per upload. "With" prompts mean your submission includes the specified character. You can only earn 2CP per included character in a submission no matter how many times the same character appears in the submission. MONTHLY PROMPTS: CURRENT ART PROMPT: 1.) Draw a group shot of all your voids! [ 3 CP ] 2.) Draw your void doing an activity with another clan member! [ 3 CP ] 3.) Create at least 3 new reference sketches of your void! [ 3 CP ] 4.) Draw a forest animal who has been changed by the effects of corruption! [ 3 CP ] PROMO COPY: =` :thumb543603539::thumb684977503::thumb543603539: `= =` Curious about our `= =` Species Group? `= =` CLICK HERE `= =` to learn more about it! `= =' :thumb694723884: `= =` Want to join our Roleplaying `= =`Community, or just have a question? `= =` CLICK HERE for an invitation to `= =` our Discord Server! `= Note: Select all the text in the box and paste it at the BOTTOM of your CP Counter Comment. This will ONLY work in COMMENT! The code will break if pasted into descriptions and statuses. You may only paste one promo copy and the promo MUST appear in your CP Counter Comment and be marked as Featured. Img Credit: PurgatoryIsGold || AEIOU || CatSpy69''(We see you, too!)'' Earning Extra Art Submission CP: When submitting a piece of art, you can earn CP for ALL applicable categories when you add them to your Featured Comment. For Example || If you drew and submitted art with a fullbody, headshot, and accessories; which is also your Void of Stars application and includes a promo copy in the CP comment, then || * Your Category Section would look like this: = __________________________________ = = Category: = = Headshot [ 1 CP ] = = Fullbody [ 2 CP ] = = Extras: = = Character Application: [ 1CP ] = = Your Void with Accessories/ Outfits / Items: [ 1CP ] = = Included Promo: [ 2CP ] = ___________________________________ * And your total earnings for this submission would be [ 7 CP ]. Questions: Q.) I don't want to do art. How else can I earn CP? * Although we are primarily an art-based group, there are other ways to earn CP. Try Writing or Roleplaying instead! Q.) What if I am not good at Art? * That's okay! everyone can earn CP in the same way no matter their skill level. As long as you give it your best shot, it's perfectly fine! Q.) Can I earn CP on Adopts? * No. CP is not counted on adopts because you are already directly profiting off them. Q.) Can I earn CP on VoS resources like creating Site Graphics, Maps and Species Traits? * Yes, but they will be calculated differently. CP earned this way will be given by a founder directly and listed in the "Rewards" section of your E-Z CP Tracker. Please don't add them in a Featured Comment! Q.) What happens when I delete a submission I've already earned CP for? * You will lose the CP earned for that submission. The submission will be erased from your Submission Tracker and its lost CP will be subtracted from your Total CP Earned. Q.) Do I still get CP if I have commissioned art? * No. If the artist is a VoS member, the CP will go to them. If they are not a VoS member, neither will get CP. This is to prevent VoS members from re-uploading an artists work to gain CP, posting CP comments on their page, or double-counting CP earnings between two people. If you didn't make the art, you cannot earn CP for it. This is considered money laundering and is not acceptable in our group. __NOEDITSECTION__